Forget
by Alazenda
Summary: Cobra hate this girl. Everytime, whenever he went to Magnolia City, she kept see him. So, he want her to forget him. But... his plan was failed. Because of those words... Oneshot. Cobkina story. RnR. Reedited


**Author's Note**

Here's another Cobkina story. Yes, yes. I know Cobra won't appear anymore. But I'm going to write Cobra x Kinana story for fun. I mean, this pairing is similar as Jerza. How come not many people like it? Anyway, as usual, I don't own Fairy Tail. And enjoy. Warning, must read Cobra's Life until chap V Day. You might understand it.

* * *

Cobra hate this girl. Whenever he went to the Magnolia City, he always heard someone called him, 'Sparky-nii' He never like that nickname. But she doesn't care at all. Every time, she always talked to him.. eat with him.. and showed him something even though he never interested. He doesn't want to be with her anymore. So, he wants to end this once and for all.

On that day, as usual, the crimson-haired man went to the Magnolia City to try to forget his best friend, Cuberos. But it didn't work. Angel had always been wondering.. ever since he and the other of Oracion Seis(except Hoteye) get out from the prison, he often went out without a reason or it's none of their business.

As he walked, he heard a same girl's voice. "Sparky-nii~" Her voice was very kind, innocent and energetic one. He hate that type of girl. He sighed because how annoying she is. He turned around and showed her a serious and cold face. This time.. he want her to forget him.

"What do you want now?", he asked with a cold tone, too.

Kinana was a little shocked because how rude he is to ask her like that. of course, she is a girl. Some people were suppose to greet first. But this.. he was taking too far.

"Ah.. nothing. I was.. happy to see you again, that's all", she said.

"Well, I am not"

"Wh.. Why?", she asked. She's really a curious girl, sometimes. She obviously wanted to know his reason.

"Because you're annoying. Do you realized that none of the people befriended with me?"

The violet-haired girl slowly shook her head. "No…"

"And do you even realized, I never talk to anyone especially _you? _All I did listened to your boring news.", he said.

She nodded. "Yeah.. I can see that"

"Now you know it. So, I want you to forget about me. You and I are not friend. …Let's just say that I am nothing but a stranger", he said.

Kinana was silent only. She was almost started to cry. But Cobra doesn't cared at all. He doesn't cared anyone or anything but himself and Cuberos. he then tried to leave. But…

"But I like you", she mumbled.

The crimson-haired man stop walking and look at her. "What?", he asked. It's like, he never heard anyone could say like that to him before.

"I like you", she repeated. Her face became red. "I know that you care about your best friend. And you loved her too. But I still like you.", she said.

Cobra remained silent only. He would like to slap.. yelled at her. But he couldn't do it. His body can't move. All he did was.. listen to her words.

"You're always been rude sometimes. But I don't mind at all. I just want to have a friend like you… Not to mentioned it, all of my friends… they were all gone", she said.

"… Let me guess, your friends were gone because there's an accident at Tenroujima Island, right?", she thought. Well, Kinana had already told him. That's why he knew.

She nodded. "Yeah...", she lowered her voice. "I just… don't like being so lonely. Even though I have Chico, Joey and Wang… But, they were gone somewhere. Which, I'm not exactly sure where they were now..", she continued. "You were also lonely too, right? I'm sure it's hurt."

"It's hurt when my best friend is disappeared", he replied.

"See? That's why I want to be your friend. Even if she's gone… but I'm still have you, right?", she thought.

As usual, he remained silent again.

"I want to be your friend. I know you still refuse. But… I'm sure there's another way…"

"…Not really", he replied.

".. Just as I thought."

"Still.. do you really think I am.. special?", he asked.

She nodded and showed her usual happy face. "Yeah. Whenever you're around, I feel much better. And I also doesn't felt anything about loneliness", she said.

Cobra sighed and slowly went toward to her and pat her head like she was a spoilt little girl. "You're one stupid brat I ever met..", he muttered.

As soon as she looked up on him, she smiled to him. "You know, there's a hot dog stand over there. I'm sure you'll love it", she said as she held the crimson-haired man's arm like a couple. "You want to try.. don't you?", she asked happily.

Cobra looked at her and nodded. He was almost smiled to her. But he doesn't want to show his emotion so easily.

He now understand why he also doesn't want to forget her. She was right; whenever she was around with him, she wasn't alone anymore. And so as him. He was almost forget about his feeling of painful and sorrow, thanks to her. But.. he always think about Cuberos. there's something strange about her. Something.. that is between her and Cuberos.

He want to know from her. But it would be too weird to ask her like that. all he had to do is wait for her to understand the truth of him.

* * *

**Is it good? I know it doesn't look like a romance story. But I tried my best TAT Doesn't matter. In fact, I'll write another Cobkina oneshot story. Hope you like it. Please tell e how you felt. And fav too :D Like I said, Between Fire and Poison, Where's my Heart and Psycho Killer are on hiatus.**

* * *

**Reedited**

**I've already fix some mistakes.**


End file.
